When you found me
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Another ending to Hannah Montana The Movie. Miley finally tells Oliver her true feelings towards him. Moliver pairing.


**Well it was a long time before I made a new Hannah story, so here's a new one, but mostly it's Moliver. This is another ending to Hannah Montana: The Movie, after what happened in the actual ending.**

**This ending is in Miley's POV. The reason for this was because Oliver didn't get enough scenes in the film, and this was a good thing for the character.**

**Hope you enjoy this, and once again, I don't own the characters or the movie's plot.**

I finally told the entire Crowley Corners about my secret, and well they all decided to keep the secret. As I kissed Travis before I head back to the plane, I felt uneasy, as if I hurt someone else without knowing it.

Oliver.

That guy I first told my secret to was looking somewhere but I can't even see him. As we were going back to the plane, I felt guilty and I said to my father, "You guys wait for me. I'll be back." I felt he left when he saw me kissing Travis. I _really _felt guilty in what I did.

As I tried to catch up with him, I felt my auntie stop me by the hand and she told me, "I'm thinking you love someone else, not Travis, is it my niece?" I said, "Yes I do auntie. I first liked Oliver, and now I felt like I betrayed him again." My auntie said, "Well he's in the patio. He was waiting for someone."

_Me? Is it me whom he is waiting for?_

I felt like singing in my heart, yearning for him. I said, "Thanks auntie. I'll go see him." She was like, "you're welcome sweetie." I ran as fast as my legs can take me there and I made it back home on towards the patio. I was like, "Oliver! I came to-"

I felt he was quiet there, not wanting to talk to me. Did I hurt his feelings? Did I make him jealous? It's not my fault he went with Lilly in the junior prom, or something else. I slowly approached him in the patio's hall, and I asked, "Oliver?"

He was quiet. Maybe I _did _hurt him…

"I'm sorry Oliver… I was just…"

"Maybe, Mil. Maybe it was just you. And I was about to confess that I liked you more than Lilly. I guess we can't be together anyway."

I saw him in the eyes, and there were tears in his eyes. Probably he was jealous of Me and Travis. I really did hurt him… I didn't mean to anyway. "Um Oliver, Travis was my childhood friend. But I still love you no matter what. I just got caught up in the moment I forgot you."

Oliver swayed it off and he was, "You can say that again, I wished I had more time with you. If I was stupid not to love you when you told me that you and Hannah are one person, I wished…"

"You wished what?"

"That I could have been the one you love now, not going from one guy to the next like a dog seeking someone to love and care for. I would have just loved you completely, not as a friend. As if I'm unworthy to love you Miley…"

I hugged him and I said, "Well maybe I was wrong too. I wished I didn't love Jake Ryan, go out with other boys, maybe what I was looking for all this time was… you."

I let him face me and I said, "You're always there for me. Even you had to come back for me when I almost had a mistake in Top Rockers. And I came back for you when we did that Shakespeare project. I was stupid to not always bring back the love to you; I just was not looking in the right place. But now I really found whom to love, I didn't know it was you all along this time."

I wiped his tears with my handkerchief which by mistake- Hannah's. But who cares, I'm Hannah too, right? I even told him, "You don't need to cry for me. I'm willing to love you- because you loved me too when everything went wrong. You're always there for me. And now I'm willing to give it all back to you."

Oliver told me, "I knew you won't bail out of me. I always thought at first, 'I can get away with it because I don't love Miley,' but I was wrong. Even loving Lilly was a stupid move for me. I felt like I was like you sometimes…"

"But now I felt like I shouldn't be playing around. Miley, now as serious as I am, I love you… as a girl I want be around my whole life."

I then cried and as I cried, I said, "Oliver… that was the best thing any friend- best friend- has ever said to me."

He looked at my eyes and he touched my hand. He took my hankie and wiped my tears away and he said, "Mil, no need to cry. I understand it. Crying makes you feel like you've lost me. I'm here. This is now." He embraced me, the warm feeling of his love for me radiating on me.

I also embraced him and I said, "I love you too, Oliver."

At the moment, the cool breeze, the birds twitting, the leaves flying, we kissed. Something I wished I did with Oliver before, but we didn't.

After it was all done, I told him, "So, we're all good?"

"Yup… in fact, it's now ok on me now."

Then Lilly came and said, "Uh guys? We have to go home now! We don't have all day, you know?"

I said, "Ok, we're coming. Give us a minute."

"Oliver… promise me, we'll be together."

"Miley… you can count on it."

We walked out of my auntie's place together, with me resting my head on Oliver's shoulder and both of us holding each other. I really can't wait to go home, now that I found someone to love.

And that's all that matters now.

**There's a reason for writing this story: after I saw them working together in the episode O Say, Can You Remember the Words, and seeing the pictures of Miley and Mitchel together, I was inspired to write this.**

**Thanks for reading. Leave comments!**


End file.
